Mitt liv här (aquí mi vida)
by Tmari
Summary: La historia de el caballero mas hermosos de los 88 santos de la orden de Athena... Su infancia, su Fe, su vida el esta ansioso de compartirla con vosotros. vamos! entra y entérate de lo que jamas viste. el ultimo cuento de mi proyecto (Aquí la vida) cronológicamente tercer escrito de este proyecto
1. Prologo

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen ni los usos con fines lucrativos. Mas bien esta es una creación de fans para fans que espero que disfruten.

Prologo.

Has pasado por casi todos los templos de los santos de la orden dorada, y cada uno ¿te asombrado con lo fantástico de su vida?; pues bien el viaje pronto terminara. vas a medio camino desde el templo de acuario al templo de Piscis, alzas la cabeza después de ya haber visto muchos peldaños en tu ansiada recolección de historias y al fin tu tarea pronto terminara, puedes distinguir a lo lejos el ultimo templo.

Pero un poco antes de posar tu mirada en el te percatas de que algo de color rojo comienza a teñir los peldaños pero por la distancia no sabes que es…

Aun así decides continuar ya has pasado por 11 templos no es momento de dar la vuelta así que sigues caminando con la cabeza gacha, trascurrido casi 10 minutos te percatas que a tu alrededor comenzaron a aparecer rosas… pero no es así, ellas estaban ahí antes que tu llegaras y recién te acabas de percatar de ello.

Miras atónito a todos lados para descubrir que lo que anteriormente viste teñir tu futuro camino de rojo, no era nada más ni nada menos que estas flores. Pero no puedes evitar pensar que son hermosas, pero aun así el solo pensar que a la distancia te hicieron creer que podría tratarse de sangre que teñía los peldaños te hace tiritar de escalofríos.

Por algo han dicho que es casi imposible pasar el último templo y que la gran mayoría incluso muere antes de llegar a conocer al santo que custodia ese lugar. Aun no comprendes el por qué ese hermoso camino de rosas, te es tan tétrico que te causa una cierta desconfianza.

En ningún momento has detenido tu marcha y has seguido avanzando, mientras que tú mente divaga cuestiones que jamás asociaría a tal bello lugar, la causa de ello para ti es incierta. ¿Sabes que es lo que provoca tu estado de somnolencia? Con cada paso que das tus ojos se cansan mas y mas, con cada paso tu conciencia se desvanece, con cada paso… sientes que pronto iras a brazos de Morfeo…

…pero seguir caminando es tu decisión y debes seguir; tus piernas flaquean y sin darte cuenta estas en el suelo arrastrándote en ese camino de rosas…quizás sea bueno que duermas un poco ¿no crees?...

Todo se ha vuelto oscuro en un instante.

Creo que estas muerto…


	2. cap 1

Primera hora del día… el sol se cuela por la ventana de lo alto del templo dando de lleno en tu rostro, lo cual te molesta ya que por culpa de ello no has podido seguir durmiendo. De manera perezosa te das vuelta en la cama para percatar de que no es tu cama ni tu hogar. Recuerdas las historias, recuerdas tu misión en ese lugar y por ultimo recuerdas… las rosas.

Ya mas despierto pero de manera pesada te sientas en ese lugar en realidad no era una cama era más como un altar y a duras penas puedes bajar de él, no porque sea muy alto si no que tu cuerpo se encuentra muy pesado para ello, quizás sea el ejercicio de subir esas incontables escaleras…pero te digo la verdad… las culpables fueron las rosas… si las rosas de antes…todas ellas son venenosas. A pesar de tener el cuerpo tan cansado te levantas de tu lecho de sueño algo perdido sin saber cuántas horas te han atrasado en tu tarea y ya con la mente mas despierta puedes ver que el templo donde estas no es como los otros pero es de arquitectura similar lo cual te hace intuir que tal vez se trate del doceavo templo y si es así su guardián debe estar en las inmediaciones de él lugar.

Miras a tu alrededor una habitación circular de techo alto en el centro esa especie de altar y solo una puerta de entrada y salida, caminas de maneras instintivas hacia ellas y a pesar de lo cansado de tu cuerpo logras abrirlas para encontrar un largo pasillo apenas iluminado por una luz tenue de unas ventanas en lo alto, con una sola dirección a seguir…adelante.

Poco a poco y con paso pesado caminas hasta el final, solo para volver a frustrarte y vera tu mano derecha un pasillo oscuro y a tu izquierda unas escalera. Por lo visto estabas en la parte más alta del templo, vuelves a mirar a tu derecha pero la oscuridad no es una buena aliada a tu estado de cansancio y decides bajar para buscar a quien mora en aquel solitario lugar.

Tu descenso por las escaleras es muy, sientes tus músculos de las piernas desgarrarse con cada movimiento, sientes como si fuera rasgado como una simple tela, muerdes tu labio tu mente aun no sabe a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que provoco tu actual estado de agotamiento, cierras tus ojos para evitar pensar en el dolor que cada peldaño causa a tus piernas y al fin… has terminado tu descenso. respiras agotado llevando inconsciente tu mano a tu rostro solo para percatarte que llevas puesta una máscara, la palpas sin saber qué es exactamente lo que llevas…

-¡No te quites la máscara!- escuchaste una voz que resuena por todo el lugar, sin darte una clara posición de donde vino, pero decides hacerle caso y obedecer su orden.

Avanzas en dirección a la entrada y descubres que no estabas solo en aquel lugar, divisando a una chica de espalda cuidando de una estas rosas pero de color blanco, su cabello ondulado de color turquesa le llega más abajo de la cintura, además de poseer una piel más blanca y fina que la porcelana… te puedes percatar de ello ya que sus brazos están descubiertos.

-disculpa- le dices de manera tímida y ella se da la vuelta

-despertaste-te sonríe- pensé que serias una nueva víctima de mi trampa de rosas-sonrió de medio lado.

Su actitud es arrogante pero que belleza no lo sería si fuera consciente de su propia belleza.

-Usted es el guardián de este templo-

Le preguntas de manera curiosa y ella se da vuelta de manera completa, lleva una toga del tipo que se usaba en la antigua Grecia dejando en clara evidencia tu anterior error, no era una mujer de quien se trataba si nomas bien de un hombre…pero ¿puede ser un hombre tan hermoso?, ¿puede un hombre tener unos rasgos tan finos y delicados?

-Soy Afrodita de piscis el santo dorado de este templo- se presenta logrando traer tu mente a la realidad sin darte más tiempo de reflexión en tu disyuntiva de si era posible que un hombre tuviera tanta belleza.

-disculpe mi mala educación yo soy…- te interrumpe.

Yo sé quién eres, eres aquel quien quiere saber sobre la vida de los 12 santos de la orden dorada- dice con la misma confianza que cuando te dio la cara. Te hace un ademan para que le sigas y tu sin objeción como si se tratara de un hechizo le sigues…

Avanzas nuevamente hacia el centro del templo, pero esta vez en la planta baja, es aquí cuando tu cerebro tiene la sensación de estar llegando al centro del templo, tu as guardado profundo silencio quizás por ¿miedo? No, no es así, solo has guardado silencio por que el veneno de las rosas combinado con la impresión de conocer al hombre más hermoso de la orden dorada de Athena… o quizás de todos los 88 santos que le sirven.

Se detiene ante una armadura la cual tú de inmediato asocias a Piscis ya que es obvio que es el templo de ese guardián el que ahora estas pisando.

En el momento que él se detiene ante la armadura tú le imitas y te detienes en el preciso lugar donde estas ahora, guardando cierta distancia a la de él, mirándolo con una mescla de curiosidad y embelesamiento ante tanta belleza. Que sin previo aviso deja caer la única ropa que cubría su cuerpo y apenas puedes reaccionar ante aquella acción desviando tu mirada… aun que el largo de su cabello cubre toda parte intima, aun así sientes vergüenza de mirarle de manera directa aun sabiendo que portas una máscara que cubre todas tus facciones.

Una suave risa proviene de él y un suave viento inunda la habitación los pétalos de las rosas cercanas van en su dirección, ante aquel hermoso espectáculo de pétalos fijas sin querer la mirada en él y te das cuenta que ahora viste la armadura dorada que previamente, descansaba en el altar del doceavo templo… entrecierras los ojos para poder habituar tus ojos ante el brillo de esa armadura.

-Como dije antes soy el santo de piscis esta es la armadura que me entrego el patriarca para proteger, lo más hermoso…la victoria…y la justicia- sonríe de manera coqueta notándose un extraño tono rosa en sus labios y sus ojos turquesas resaltando con el contraste del color dorado de su armadura.

Tú no puedes articular palabra alguna ante tal espectáculo, pero no es necesario por lo visto aquel santo está acostumbrado a dejar sin palabras a sus invitados y es él quien te habla ahora.

-se que has venido con una sola intención y es oír la historia de mi vida y el cómo llegue a ser un santo no es así…si es así te are dos advertencias-cerro los ojos y olio la rosa que tenía en sus manos- la primera todo en este templo es venenoso, desde el oxigeno que respiramos, las hermosas rosas, incluso yo mismo.-abre los ojos para dirigirte una de sus miradas más serias- fue a causa de eso que perdiste la conciencia en mi jardín de rosas y la segunda, la única cosa que te mantiene con vida en este momento es la máscara que llevas puesta, aquella mascara es la única que permite el paso de mi templo al templo del gran patriarca ya que Athena, la creo inmune a mi veneno. Más aun así no te hace inmunes a mi toque, rose o golpe lo cual evita que sea útil en caso de ser robada- el santo dorado sonríe de manera dulce como si se tratara de algo tan común como lo era respirar, por tu parte solo le miras estupefacto.

-no es necesario que preguntes nada, yo te contare mi vida para que así puedas lograr tu objetivo- se noto en ese instante que él, estaba ansioso de contar sobre su vida, tú te sientas donde te es posible lo cual es interpretado por él para que comience su historia.

-quizás, por la narraciones de mis compañeros, podrás tener una idea de mi edad, pero si aun hay duda en tu mente, déjame aclarar que solo tengo 22 años y muy bien llevados-dijo con su tono de superioridad- pero mi historia comenzó hace muchos años, en la época que ni conciencia tenia, me refiero antes de los 3 años de edad. En aquel entonces tenía una familia: una madre y un hermano mayor, no me pidas recordar sus nombres ya que es algo que nosotros olvidamos en el momento de ser caballeros y jurar lealtad a la diosa de la sabiduría.

Es en ese instante al que renunciamos a ser humanos comunes y corrientes. Y pasamos a ser Santos-noto en su voz una risa casi burlona cuando se refiere al título que le fue otorgado.


End file.
